


Una razón para odiar el Norte

by Elliees



Series: Una y mil razones [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonerys, One Shot Collection, Season 8, temporada 8 serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliees/pseuds/Elliees
Summary: «Jon le empezó a dar vueltas a lo que le dijo Dany, de que los jinetes y Dragones compartían una conexión especial, sentimientos y pensamientos. Si era así, ¿eso significaba que si a los dragones no les gustaba el norte, a Daenerys tampoco le gustaba el norte? ¿Había alguna razón por la cual Dany odiara el norte?»





	Una razón para odiar el Norte

**Author's Note:**

> Otra historia corta de la colección "Una y mil razones".  
> No voy a llegar nunca a mil historias cortas pero oye, el título me vino a la mente y no me lo pude quitar xD Serán historias basadas en "odiar" y "amar".  
> Éste one-shot está inspirado en el capi nº1 de la temporada 8, quería publicar algo de actualidad y ahí esta. Lo que me dure esta inspiración xDD

            No consideraba que la bienvenida fuera a salir mejor de lo que pensaba, así que al menos podía esperar que la convivencia fuese a mejor. Quería que Daenerys se sintiera como en casa y la verdad no lo estaba consiguiendo, los norteños son muy testarudos, fríos y a veces hasta brutos y descorteses. Él mejor que nadie conocía cómo era su pueblo.

            Así que en cuanto pudo, le sugirió a Daenerys dar una vuelta por la zona, para que conociera cómo iban los trabajos con respecto a la preparación del campo de batalla y mostrarle el paisaje norteño, que para él, era lo mejor del norte.

            Todo parecía ir bien, ella se veía contenta y con ganas de conocer Invernalia, sin embargo él no podía controlar las miradas de la gente, que no se cortaban en mirar de abajo a arriba a la “Reina Dragón”, en susurrar mientras sus ojos se clavaban ferozmente en la forastera. Si a Jon eso le incomodaba no podía imaginarse cómo eso le afectaba a Dany, a simple vista la veía en su porte regio sin apartar la mirada de su camino, no demostraba ni un atisbo de doblegarse, como el fuego ardiente, su mirada quemaba a cada paso que daba, no dejaría que eso le afectase. Si antes estaba acostumbrada a apartar la mirada de las personas que se consideraban por encima de ella, ahora no daría un paso atrás,  nunca más.

            Su paseo se vio interrumpido por uno de sus soldados Dothraki, que en su idioma, le informaba que los dragones no se estaban alimentado adecuadamente. Inmediatamente ella cambió sus gestos, se mostraba preocupada, así que ambos fueron a ver cómo estaban. Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la colina que tenían al este del Castillo de Invernalia, Jon pudo observar cómo el suelo mostraba manchurrones oscuros producto del fuego, y huesos de cabras esparcidas por el lugar.

            Daenerys se acerca a Drogon y acompañada de una mirada cálida le acariciaba el hocico. Jon se sentía conmovido, el amor que ella tenía por sus hijos dragones era lo más puro que podría observar.

— ¿Qué les pasa?— preguntó Jon al saber que no estaban comiendo lo que debían, comían menos de lo normal, aunque para él, 18 cabras era una cantidad considerable.

— No les gusta el Norte— respondió Dany, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

            En la mente de Jon se barajaban varias posibilidades del motivo por el que no les gustaba el Norte: el clima, la nieve, las cabras norteñas, el agotamiento del viaje, etc. No le dio más importancia, ya que pensaba que si no les gustaba el norte, eso evitaría que se fueran por ahí a dar vueltas por los aires consiguiendo asustar a la población.

            Una cosa llevó a la otra, y sin darse cuenta estaba montando un dragón, a Rhaegal. Era más pequeño que Drogon pero eso no evitaba que Jon tuviera miedo, con el primer aleteo ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho caso a Dany. El viento y el frío le golpeaban en la cara; no tardó mucho en observar desde las alturas una zona muy familiar para él, ese camino lo había recorrido miles de veces a caballo y ahora lo hacía montado en un dragón, si le hubiesen dicho que acabaría haciendo eso algún día, se habría reído hasta desfallecer.

            En su mente, los recuerdos de su infancia se agolparon y un pequeño deseo sobresalió: «Quiero bajar ahí».

            Sin saber el cómo y porqué, Rhaegal de pronto viró en su vuelo, descendió rápidamente y se dirigió a ese lugar que tanto añoraba Jon. No podía darle una explicación a eso, de cómo el dragón de pronto cumplió el deseo de Jon, sin que éste le dijera nada.

            Un par de minutos después, Daenerys estaba descendiendo con Drogon, Jon aún estaba en shock no solo por el vuelo sino por la extraña conexión que pareció sentir con Rhaegal.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?— pregunto sonriente Dany, crecían sus ganas de saber la primera impresión que Jon tenía al haber montando a un dragón.

—Muy extraño sin duda, pero a la vez, la mejor experiencia de mi vida— dijo Jon aún incrédulo de la situación vivida—. Por un momento sentí que el dragón hacía lo que yo pensaba…como si tuviéramos una conexión y compartiésemos…

—Pensamientos y sentimientos— interrumpió Dany—. Y no estás equivocado, el dragón y su jinete comparten una conexión especial, algo que les hace uno en el aire.

            Daenerys seguía caminando un poco por la zona, había unas cascadas de agua congelada con carámbanos decorando toda la zona, todo eso era nuevo para Dany, nunca había visto la nieve y ni el agua congelada, ni se podía imaginar qué tan frío era el norte y aun así, no le importaría quedarse a vivir ahí, con Jon.

—Solía venir aquí de pequeño— dijo Jon mientras le seguía los pasos—, huía del castillo para venir aquí a cazar y pescar, era como una forma de desconectar de la vida en Invernalia, un lugar solo para mí.

            Era de los pocos recuerdos agradables que tenía de su infancia, no es que hubiese sido un niño con una infancia terrible, pero nunca sintió que perteneciese a una familia y menos a la Stark. Así que, demostrar su independencia yendo solo a cazar y obteniendo víveres por su cuenta, le hacía creer que no estaba mal vivir solo, que no necesitaba de nadie. Y sin embargo, años después, estaba ahí con la persona con quién más deseos tenía de compartir una vida. Una vida no solitaria.

—Podríamos estar aquí un milenio— le miró Daenerys dulcemente—, y nadie nos hallaría.

Jon ladeo un poco la cabeza y como si fuera un soplo respondió:

—Seríamos muy viejos.

            Una vez más, Daenerys Targaryen comprobaba que Jon Snow no era bueno comprendiendo las indirectas. Ella solo podía sonreír mientras acortaban distancias. Tenían muchas ganas de compartir un momento a solas, para los dos. Un viaje a caballo no propiciaba tener los momentos privados que ellos tanto buscaban.

            Su cercanía les permitía compartir calor físico y sus besos hambrientos les recordaba cuánto se añoraban. Nunca lo admitirían en voz alta pero, si no fuera por el frío y la nieve, la situación no habría acabado solo en besos.

            Pronto volvieron a montar los dragones, era hora de volver al castillo, la noche era muy densa y las temperaturas bajan el doble de rápido.

            Mientras volaban de regreso, Jon le empezó a dar vueltas a lo que le dijo Dany, de que los jinetes y Dragones compartían una conexión especial, sentimientos y pensamientos. Si era así, ¿eso significaba que si a los dragones no les gustaba el norte, a Daenerys tampoco le gustaba el norte? Jon no consideraba que Dany tuviera motivos para odiar el norte, pero tampoco había motivos para que le gustara. Era normal que se sintiera incómoda por cómo le recibía la gente, ella aparentaba que nada le afectaba, y aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, en su interior, eso la hería. No podía dar por sentado cualquier deducción, hoy la había visto tan sonriente visitando los alrededores, que se había olvidado de que los norteños no la querían ahí, de lo cual ella era consciente.

            Sin duda Jon sabía que eso cambiaría, que los norteños cambiarían en cuanto vieran cómo era ella en verdad, sabía que ella se ganaría el corazón frío de su pueblo. Así que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que a los dragones les empezara a gustar el norte, para que desaparezca, si lo había, cualquier atisbo de odio. Porque él sabía, que acabarían viendo el norte como su hogar, por el cual estaban dispuestos a luchar y proteger.

            Y mientras eso pasaba, él estaría al lado de Dany, demostrándole que aunque las noches del norte son muy frías para una dama sureña, si estaban juntos, el calor de sus cuerpos les abrigaría.


End file.
